1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital processing and, in particular, to digital processing of video imagery. More particularly, this invention relates to rotation, along with various gain factors and translations, of the video image through digital processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past methods of rotation have included new coordinate generation but without new pixel locations, skewing the original coordinates with a loss of image resolution, and mere rearrangement of the pixels through address modification. None of these methods includes the creation of new subpixels with interpolated brightness values in relation to the original pixels so as to create a rotation of an image which maintains accuracy in shape, has no smearing, displays no incremental jerks while rotating, has no false edge generation, and retains the same shading, brightness and sharpness of the unrotated image. In particular the prior art does not allow all the preceding to take place with rotation centered at any point, including rotation center points outside the field of view, with simultaneous translation in any vectored direction by any arbitrary amount, and with simultaneous image size scaling and control, using all of expansion, unity, and reduction scale factors of very large range and resolution.